vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nugget (Kindergarten)
Summary Nugget is one of the main characters within Kindergarten. He's often regarded to as being little more than a weirdo, but sometimes not everything's as it seems. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, Unknown with Talisman Name: Nugget Origin: Kindergarten Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely 5 or 6 (Is in kindergarten) Classification: Human, Kindergartener, Cult leader Powers and Abilities: |-|Nugget=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Pain Resistance, Immortality (Type 2, Type 8 with Talismen) (Could survive chewing off his arm and bleeding profusely, Could survive bashing his head against a wall continuously to the point of splitting) (Though he killed himself at the end of Kindergarten's true ending, he was resurrected), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Surface Scaling (Can escape from the Nugget Cave), Summoning (Can summon the Monstermon Cards when standing within the sacred sanctum of Monstermon) |-|Monstermon Talisman=Light Manipulation (Turns the sky red), Vibration Manipulation (Causes the ground to shake violently upon activation), Minor Disease Manipulation (Made Cindy feel sick), Electricity Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Casts electricity that smites those struck), Deconstruction (Can reduce people to ashes), Resurrection (Nugget resurrected everyone from Kindergarten 1 for Kindergarten 2 and said he may do it again), Memory Manipulation (The Protagonist's memories of the first Armageddon were erased and his memories of Monday were altered to fit Nugget's chosen design), Plot Manipulation (When Nugget reset the world for Tuesday, he chose bits and pieces of other storylines to apply, such as Billy being free and the principal dead, the Protagonist having been Cindy's boyfriend, and Monty being crippled, not killed, by the Janitor) |-|Items=Elasticity (His Nuggets are extremely soft, as a small pile could break the fall into the Nugget Cave), Self-Destruction (The Principal's Device can be activated by mentioning Billy), and Poison Manipulation |-|Pills=The pills have unique effects depending on whoever uses them, including Happiness Inducement and Erasure of troubling memories, and are, as such, unpredictable Attack Potency: Wall level (Dug the Nugget Cave, which was stated to be too deep to see the bottom, Chewed off his own arm, Could shake the cafeteria by bashing his head against the wall, Should compare to Cindy, who can tear the Janitor's head off), Unknown with Talisman (Turned the sky red, Smote those within the school) Speed: Athletic Human (Can outpace adults) (Dug the second Nugget Cave in seconds with a shovel, though there was a natural cave below it, Dug from the front of the cafeteria to the back in seconds with a jackhammer) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Compares to Cindy, who can tear off the Janitor's head and the Janitor himself) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Could survive a dodgeball from Buggs that decapitated the Protagonist, Survived a fall into the Nugget Cave during an alternate Cain's not Able path) Stamina: Likely High (Never shows signs of tiring) Range: Below Average Human Standard Equipment: Nuggets, Poisoned Chicken Nugget, Principal's Device, Pills, Spinny Fidgeter, Shovel, Jackhammer, Monstermon Cards Intelligence: At least Average (He knows how to write and has shown to be rather knowledgeable in topics normal kindergarteners wouldn't know anything about, He's a master with the Talisman) Weaknesses: Activating the Monstermon Cards requires Nugget to be standing in the sacred sanctum of Monstermon, though he can then use them at any time afterwards Feats: *Dug the Nugget Cave *Somehow gets out of the Nugget Cave *Dug a second Nugget Cave in seconds *Dug from the front of the cafeteria to the back in seconds with a jackhammer *Directly killed the new Principal *Is the Monstermon Talisman cult leader Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Kids Category:Drug Addicts Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Disease Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Death Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Memory Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Food Users Category:Kindergarten Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Surface Scalers Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Card Users